It's Now Or Never
by Nightfury-Helixia
Summary: Hi, I'm Nightfury. What if i told you that my life wasn't as what you assumed it was? That, Back when i was life cycles younger I would have told you what was happening to me in a Sparkbeat? What if i told you... that it wasn't as warm and loving as i made it out to be? warning: rated M for child violence, Gore, and future smut
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! author here! just putting that i only own my OC's and any Cannon Characters belong Hasbro and Transformers!

* * *

Optics slowly opened as light blinded the small sparkling. Blinking at the bright light she looked up at the two larger bots above her. The bonds telling her that they were her sire and carrier and cooed. The sparkling's carrier looked at the sire and gained a smirk that made the new spark click curious. Other sparklings in the room give scared wails while the sire's red visor flashed, picking up the small sparkling making her coo happily and kick her little peds. Small thrusters sparking as her gaze darted towards it. Grabbing it her small five clawed servos latching on and cooing in awe at the grey thrusters. She chirred curious as her sire started checking her over, at one point holding her upside down making her squeal happily with delight and squirm. She stopped at a light shake and looked up at him confused as the spike on his helm reflected off light like daggers. Her gaze turned to her carrier who was busy distracted a nurse bot. one that was white and bright pink. She squealed at the colors before a red energy field swallowed her and she reappeared on the femmes head.

Jerking back startled and almost causing the sparkling to fall the Arcee reached up and picked up the small sparkling. Giving an irritated chirp she squirmed wanting to get back on the femme's head while her carrier took her.

"Interesting. She has the same ability to warp as one of her elder brothers." She said holding her like a mother should hold a sparkling. Resisting the temptation to take the sparkling back and cradling it in a real safe embrace Arcee nodded as Ratchet, the medic who had help the carrier bring the new spark into this world came in.

"She's up and about already?" he asked smiling while both nodded.

"Thank you for your help sir." The sire said setting a hand on the carrier's hip. Ratchet nodded and gave the sparkling one last check over before smiling.

"Well she's ready to go home. Take care alright?" he asked while they nodded and left. Arcee shuddered and looked at Ratchet who frowned after them.

* * *

"I don't think their safe ratchet." Arcee said while ratchet sighed and looked at her.

"There's not much we can do Arcee you know that." He said while she sighed and looked away sadly.

"But there has to be something we can do." She said while he sighed and shook his head. Both winced when the twins sparklings that had been in the crib beside the seekerlet let out loud wails. Scooping them up they dashed to a private room to try and calm them down. Neither knew what to do while the two little mech's withered and cried in pain, ratchet took a scan over their sparks and paled at the tiny bond that led out to one side of both of their casing and quickly snipped it. Both slumping and calming while Ratchet and Arcee looked at each other worriedly. That was never good.

Mean while however the tiny sparkling thrashed and wailed in pain in the restraints while the two bots that had created her pinned her down and ran a sharp blade over her stomach. She gave a deafening wail, her new brothers crying in the other room while their elder sister and twin brother cooed and tried to sooth them. Both kept wary optics on the sparklings readings and stopped, moving onto a small black bird when her readings dropped down to low. Energon dripping off the table while the sparklings tanks we're left to the open air along with several sparking wires and cables. The sparkling cried loudly, not able to move as the winged creature thrashed and screeched in pain, the sparklings sire and carrier doing the same they had to the small sparkling to the small Phoenix. Sooner than either had hoped they left the two new sparks to themselves to allow them to rest before their readings got to low. Unknown to the powerful beings watching over both.

The sparkling thrashed and cried in pain while the sparks of the thirteen primes shuddered in rage at the site. This was not how sparklings were supposed to be treated by their own creators.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! author here! just putting that i only own my OC's and any Cannon Characters belong Hasbro and Transformers!

* * *

"Father please! This is preposterous! Their just sparklings!" Solus prime snapped looking up at the much taller cybertronian as he watched the two cry and wither. Striding past his daughter and sons he entered the room with both, soft light enveloping the room making both cringe and keep crying. Picking both up in a hand each after he had freed them he cooed to them softly. Soothing their fear and pain.

"Fear not little ones. Your time does not end here. Your time has only just begun." He soothed before the small phoenix burst to fire and slowly began to merge with the sparkling. The small Child's frame changing and meshing to mimic its proper flight pattern for the small phoenix, taking the back of her small, right hand he kissed it, the symbol 'messenger' engraving elegantly into her hand as her wounds healed. She blinked up at him with silver optics and cooed happily kicking her legs at him. Small bursts of black fire shooting from the tips of her fingers as a phoenix painted its symbol over her spark. Setting her down on the small lab table he kissed the top of her head before disappearing, her creators walking in and sputtering at seeing their sparkling clapping happily and shooting fire off from the tips of her fingers.

Glancing at each other they smirked and strapped the sparkling down again making her blink before crying out in pain as her chest was ripped open by her sire's claws, tarring the Phoenix symbol in half before taking a test tube of acid and dumping a third of the tube onto the open wound. The acid hissing and sizzling while it ate away at the delicate armor and carrying chamber bellow the sparklings chest while the sparkling screamed in pain. Thrashing and trying to get away from the horrible liquid eating away at her core. Her carrier jabbed a needle into her arm, injecting the serum while the sparkling screamed again and wailed in pain.

Hellfire could only cringe at the sound of his youngest sister wailing in pain. He looked to his twin RazorWind who cringed as well, both nodded and raced to their room, hopping to get their brothers away from the wails of pain and safe to rest.

"This is madness fire. We need to get them away from here." Razorwind coaxed while Hellfire huffed.

"And go where Raze? To Lightracer and Timewarp? They're the leaders of Voxs for primus sake! They don't have time for their own sparkling much less us! Don't even think of going to skyrocket you know he's always being targeted for assassination! Going to him is suicide!" Hellfire told her while Raze gave a sad whine and puppy pouted him.

"Can't we try? Please brother?" Raze begged setting a loving hand on her brother's shoulder, making hellfire put down their sleeping brother and turn to her. He looked straight at her Vibrant green optics and sighed, pulling his twin into a soft hug many wouldn't think the wingless seeker was capable of. Razorwind wrapped her arms around his midsection while his chin rested on the top of her head; she knew that she was the only one able to get this side of him. She was happy that she was the only one.

"… Alright raze. I'll ask next time father and I go." He sighed kissing her head while she slumped and pulled him closer in the hug.

"Thank you fire." She said nuzzling his head before heading over to the small Seeker with a bight of purple on his wing. She smiled and picked him up as he chirped and squirmed happily. She smiled at him and rocked him softly while his wings fluttered as he chirped.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! author here! just putting that i only own my OC's and any Cannon Characters belong Hasbro and Transformers!

* * *

"Skywarp" the small sparkling blinked and looked at Hellfire as he walked over and smiled gently over RazorWind's shoulder.

"He looked right at you." Razorwind said excitedly while Hellfire nodded grinning. The other two chirped and sat up from the blanket and looked at both.

"Hmmm….. Thunderstruck?" Razorwind asked the one with blue. His nose twitched but he kept playing with the one with white on his wing.

"Maybe not… Thundercracker?" she asked while he paused and looked at her. She perked and held back a happy giggle while he frowned and went back to playing with the last one.

"Named two of them already?" both tensed and glanced at each other before looking at their carrier Hyperdrive as she walked in, a gentle smile on her features while the little seekerlet slept in her arms. Both slumped at seeing that she was under control and nodded.

"Yes carrier. We haven't named the little screamer yet though." Hellfire said while he chirped. Hyperdrive walked over and smiled at the little one as he looked at her. She stayed silent and picked him up smiling.

"Starscream?" she asked while he turned his full attention to her. Blinking confused at why she had called him. She beamed and cooed at him before nuzzling him. A tiny yawn came from her arms as all attention looked at the small seekerlet.

* * *

Silver optics booted up as the little femmelet looked up at her carrier, seeing the second aura caged up she giggled happily and cooed at her carrier. She blinked as five other faces entered her vision and peered at her curious before she giggled and reached for the triplets. Said triplets clambered into their carrier's arms and snuggled their little sister cooing at her happily while she giggled and snuggled them chirping. She blinked as the second aura tried to take over her carrier and chirped at her worriedly while her brother quickly took all four and backed away. Holding them protectively while Razorwind consoled her.

Hyperdrive scowled and fought down her glitch before sighing sadly and rubbing her eldest daughter's head. Smiling at Razorwind while she purred softly and leaned into her carrier's hand.

"I'm fine sweetspark." She assured her while the sound of two warp fields sounded, Skywarp and the little seekerlet appearing attached to their creator's sharp horns on her helm and chirped at her worriedly. She blinked before laughing and prying both off and cradling them. Sending small pulses of reassurance over their bond while they cooed and snuggled her. 'I just hope I can last long enough to see my little baby grow up.' She thought sadly before her world went black and the glitch took over again.

* * *

The sparklet whimpered looking at her creator's second aura as it took control. The sadistic sneer crossing her face making everyone tense as Razorwind reached for both. Yelping at the electric shock that went through her hand from her creator's wires. Sneering hyper drive put Skywarp on the bed and left while the sparklet shook.

"Carrier please. She just a sparkling." Hellfire said dashing in front of her before she left. The glowing panels form his sire flaring to make himself look more intimidating. She sneered at him while the sparklings tanks growled.

Smirking in pride that his little sister was doing her best to stay away from their carrier while she was like this, Hyperdrive huffed annoyed and handed her to him. The sparklet clung to him as her tanks growled again before he rushed past her again and started prepping a bottle for her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! author here! just putting that i only own my OC's and any Cannon Characters belong Hasbro and Transformers!

* * *

_That was too close fire. _Razorwind scolded over their twin bond while their carrier hovered by the door. He glanced at her and nodded a bight in understanding, taking the heated sparkling grade from the heater and sitting down, holding his littlest sister to his chest and half sitting up before putting the bottle to her lips. She latched onto it immediately and drank slowly, small engine purring contently as she drank the sparkling grade slowly.

_I know Raze. _He said smiling at the little femmelet while she finished the last of the sparkling grade but suckled on the end to get any more. He smiled and gently took the bottle away and patted her back gently, the tiny burp coming from her mouth making her blink startled and chirp confused. He laughed softly and nuzzled her making her giggle and nuzzle back before cowering against him as their carrier snagged her and walked out briskly, locking the door after her while hellfire rammed into the door.

"NO SLAGGIT!" he roared putting his head to the door. His fist clenched as he started trembling. The anger at what his little sister might be going through racing through his head as he slammed his fist into the door before relaxing when Razorwind hugged him tightly.

* * *

The sparkling looked at the path in front of her and whimpered scared before slowly edging forwards, testing the ground in front of her before making a mad dash across the floor, crying out when live ammo shot through her, tarring her body to bits. She froze as one tore through her spark and fell, her optics going blank and flickering off as her body bled out. Turning grey signaling that her spark had gone out. Both snorted un impressed from the viewing room and turned to walk away to get the body out of the room but froze at the tiny gasp. Backslash spun around and watched in stunned awe as her color's came back, her body exploding into white fire so dense they couldn't see into it, it slowly bled back to black before setting the small and alive sparkling down gently as she coughed for air.

"did she just?" Hyperdrive asked stunned while Backslash nodded. Both gained smirks of pride and egged the sparkling on through the course. Watching time and time again as she died then reanimated herself. They smirked to each other while Backslash went to get the sparkling from the end. Oh yes. She will do quite well for project Helix.

* * *

The next morning Lightracer knew the moment her brother and nephew walked in that there was tension between the two. Her optics narrowed behind her visor while her brother gave a pleasant smile, her nephew avoiding gazes of anyone in the room. She glanced at Timewarp, her mate and who she happily shared the crown with and both silently agreed that something was wrong. Both stood as Hellfire and Backslash bowed in respect.

"Brother, nephew. Welcome." She said smiling while both stood, hellfire giving a weak smile that made her spark clench in worry.

"Thank you sister. It is always nice to see you." He said before Timewarp pulled him to the side to talk while Lightracer tugged hellfire off to the side.

"Hellfire? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly while he sighed and shifted. She could tell he was nervous about something, and she intended to find out.

"Yes. Do you think you and Timewarp may be able to take me, raze, the triplets and our little sister in and away from our creators?" He asked softly while she blinked startled. This... Was not what she had expected, she frowned softly while he seemed to slump and shake his head.

"Never mind aunt racer." He said while she set a hand on his shoulder.

"No hellfire tell me why you would want to leave." She asked while he stiffened.

"I can't... If sire or carrier ever found out I asked you to take us in it would be bad enough already." He said while she felt her spark clench in fear for her nieces and nephews.

* * *

About ten months later, the sparkling had been a bight more than confused that morning when she woke up and there was this bright thing coming in from the window across from her room. Odd, normally she'd be in the lab by now. She perked a bight when the familiar light steps of her older sister approaching her cage and crawled towards the door, her small tail wagging excitedly while her ears perked. She chirped gently as her sister eagerly took apart the cage and scooped up her sister, activating the hologram on her wrist as her audio's and tail disappeared as she stared at the bright thing.

"Beautiful huh?" Razorwind asked looking out the window at Cybertrons sun while the sparklet cooed in awe and nodded. Razorwind smiled and walked over to the window, letting her see out of it. Silver optics widened largely, staring out at the busy and bustling city that was Kaon before setting both hands on the window in awe. Watching the hundreds of bots walk, drive, fly and run around, the noise bustling and making everyone move faster. Pulses of curiosity and utter awe flowing to Razorwind while she smiled and held her close.

"That's the outside world. Come on sis, fire and I are taking you to a day care while carrier looks after sire's virus." Razorwind said smiling and walking down the hall while the sparkling stared at her then looked back towards the window of the hall way. Razorwind smiled at Hellfire who was currently grinning and trying to get Skywarp off his helm panels, Starscream and Thundercracker already in the sparkling carrier as their carrier walked out from the dining room. The sparklet cooed at her, happy that the nicer aura was in control for the moment. She didn't like the meaner aura.

"I made you lunch." She said handing the two boxes to her eldest creations while both took it smiling.

"Thank you carrier." Hellfire said while she smiled fondly and kissed their heads before heading down the hall. Looking up at her brother and sister the sparkling chirped making both chuckle softly before Hellfire finally got Skywarp off his head and into the sparkling carrier, strapping him in before hoisting the carrier onto his back and rubbing his little sister's helm. She cooed happily and leaned into his hand.

"Come right back you understand?" Hyperdrive said coming back with a small locket, putting it around the sparklet's neck while Razorwind subspaced the lunch box and held the seekerlet closer.

"We will carrier stop worrying." Hellfire scolded gently kissing the top of her head while grabbing the box of energon sweets from behind her. The moment she realized that he had both had bolted out the door laughing while she shouted that they'd better bring back another box when they got home. And for a few moments, they were a real family, sparklings giggling like mad while their elder siblings ran cackling happily, their carrier laughing and smiling with joy before shaking her head and going back to tidying things up. For that moment, everything was right in the world. No one saw the sire watching from his bed room, optics narrowed behind the red visor in anger before he broke into a coughing fit.

At that moment everything seemed to dim, the moment once full of brightness disappeared as the harsh reality of it all clouded over the siblings. Hellfire glanced at his twin and felt his spark ach when he saw the spark broken look on her faceplates, both slowing to a walk as they made their way down the street of kaon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! author here! just putting that i only own my OC's and any Cannon Characters belong Hasbro and Transformers!

* * *

_…. We need to get out of that housing unit fire. _Razorwind said holding their youngest sister closer, Razorwind slowly moved on hand to the hidden cyberwolf audial and rubbing at the base softly making the sparkling coo happily and lean into her sister's hand.

_ and go where raze? You know that Timewarp and Lightracer can't take us. Going to Skyrocket is suicide! You know that he runs the pits and is always having bots try and snuff his spark. We've got nowhere to go. _Hellfire said while they climbed on the shuttle bus. Three other seeker sparklings stared at the little femmelet while she looked around in awe before spotting the three. She made optic contact and tilted her head at the predatory look the three were giving her before nudging her brother's bond, Hellfire looked over at the three and shifted in front of his sister when he saw the look they were giving her. He gave a low snarl at the three, making them squeak and look away as their sire walked off.

The six siblings waited as the shuttle left Kaon and started heading for Iacon, city of the primes and home of Sentinel prime. They hopped their trainer Ironhide would be able to help shed some light on their current situation. They perked when the friend of their sire's sister climbed on and hurried over to him happily.

"Jetstorm! Jetstorm!" Razorwind called to the seeker as he paused, blinked and turned the little femme in his arms yawning gently and peeped at them. A bright white and a black optic peering gleefully at her cousins as Jetstorm perked.

"Razorwind. Hellfire. A pleasant surprise." He said while the four seekerlets chirped at each other. The youngest and peeped softly and looked at the little femme curious while the two stared at each other. Jetstorm blinked at the youngest and smiled at her while she chirred confused before squealing happily and vanishing in a red warp field. Both her eldest siblings freaked and looked around frantically before she reappeared in Jetstorm's arms snuggling the little princess. All three smiled in relief while she cooed at them then snuggled the giggling seekerlet.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! author here! just putting that i only own my OC's and any Cannon Characters belong Hasbro and Transformers!

* * *

a few cycles later both siblings stepped off the transport and headed for the small daycare near by. The little seekerlet cooing at all the sites and squirming around frantically while her sister struggled to hold her.

"little sis you need to stop moving!" Razorwind laughed struggling to hold the small seeker as she rolled around eagerly to watch the many bots pass by.

"quiet the curious one isn't she?" Hellfire chuckled as she flopped back over Razorwind's servos and coo at the green bot walking out of the daycare they were heading too.

* * *

I blinked and looked around the strange office space and chirped as Hellfire pulled off the carrier thing from his back and knelt down, scooping up the two blurs of red and yellow as they tried to get past him.

"Nope. Sorry kiddos." He chuckled while the two identical sparklings clicked at him irritated and thrashed. He laughed and set them down after my sister closed the door. I watched as the two dashed a corner of the room and huddled together while I stared after them and tilted my head. Who were they? How come they- whoa! I squeaked and chirped as Razorwind set me down on the floor and nudged me forwards gently. I looked up at her nervously and slowly edged forwards before dashing for the cover of a city like hide away while the caretakers laughed. Both my siblings gave nervous laughs before hellfire set down my other brothers. All three raced over immediately and curled around me cooing soothingly and rubbing my head while I gave a soft whine and snuggled them.

"Is she normally that nervous?" One of the caretakers asked while I slowly edged over to the two sparklings. My brothers made a mad dash for a blue femme with wings while I approached the two brothers. I peaked over their shoulders while they chirped at each other before feeling two things tug at my spark and blinked. Rubbing over my chest I frowned then turned to look at the sparklings and shrieked startled when they were right at my face.

_Who are you?_ the one with a bight of red asked while I tried to clam the quickened beat in my chest

_I-I don't have a name yet._i stuttered while they huffed before the one with yellow crawled around me.

_alright then no name. How come your spying on us? _he asked while I swallowed nervously and reached out with both hands to touch their chests. They froze before perking and launching at me as I shrieked startled.

_your okay! _the bight of red cheered before I perked and snuggled them happily.

_Couldn't be better now that I know your alive! Now what's the plan?_ I asked eagerly settling between them while they grinned and huddled close before explaining that they were trying to get away from here. I blinked before looking at the door and smirking.

_how come you just don't wait by the door and sneak out when it opens? _I asked while they looked at each other then grinned sheepishly.

_you never thought about it did you?_ I asked while they grinned sheepishly and red wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

_aw come on femme give us a break. By the way, how come the friend bond is blocked?_ yellow asked snuggling into my side as I giggled and purred. I blinked and shrugged.

_I don't know actually. I was hopping you knew. It got blocked sometime after we first met. Maybe your dad knows._ I suggested while they perked.

_and before either of us forget. Dad gave us names! I'm Moon and that's Sun. I hate my name it's too girly. _moon said while I nuzzled him. He grinned and purred happily nuzzling back while I purred happily and cuddled both him and Sun.

_I like moon. It's a cool name. _I told him while he beamed as sun tugged on my arm.

_sun's a cool name too! _he protested while I turned and huggled him as well while moon pouted and pushed sun then clung to me.

_Moons a cooler name! _moon argued while I burst into giggles and huggled both.

_fight about it later! Come on we need to wait for an opening to get outside! I want to see the sun sun again. _I said while they beamed and nodded. I clambered onto Moon's back as they made mad dashes for the door, waiting near the edge for it too open. Suddenly without warning three caretakers scooped us up while I shrieked again and thrashed. I could hear sun and moon protesting before grumbling to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone! author here! just putting that i only own my OC's and any Cannon Characters belong Hasbro and Transformers!

* * *

"Oh no you don't." Ariel, currently the oldest one at the day care and a shade lighter then Arcee's pink said scooping up the grey seekerlet while she shrieked and blinked at her startled. Chromia, Ariel's close friend and almost sister giggled holding Sun while the little seekerlet's brothers clung to her door wings. Firestar, another one of the seven caretakers and Ariel's friend held moon who chirped and squirmed.

"Now you three weren't planning to escape again were you?" Firestar asked while the three set down their sparkings in a play pen. They could practically see the halo's around their heads before giggling.

"Stay there and don't try anything." Chromia warned while the three whined and sulked off in the corner. Ariel giggled to her sisters while they giggled back they headed off to tend to other sparklings, two other, younger mechs walking in while Chromia smiled.

"Still enduring the punishment or are you here voluntarily?" Firestar asked while The Lord high protector in training scoffed.

"You think I'd be here on my own accord?" He snapped while Chromia rolled her optics.

"Well we though you had a change of spark. Always nice to have extra sets of hands." She said sarcastically while the door opened again. Ariel looked up and smiled when the prime in training, his name Orion walked in smiling.

"Another lesson?" She guessed while he shook his head.

"No, I'm here voluntarily." He said while megatronous snorted. The two brothers glared at each other while Ariel rolled her optics and took Orion's arm.

"Alright femme's put the claws away. Come Orion you get to help me with the twins and their new little friend." She said while he brightened and followed her.

* * *

The tiny seekerlet blinked at the taller bot of red and blue as he walked over and crawled over to him. Shrieking when a white and black sparkling shoved her out of the way and dashed over to him. Blinking after the other, more stunned then hurt she sat up and crawled over to him. Poking at the wings on his back cause him to shriek loudly.

_HEY! _he snapped turning and trying to claw at her. The seekerlet shrieked happily and pawed carefully back thinking he was playing. Quickly they were pulled apart Orion and Ariel held the two. The little praxian with Ariel and the seekerlet with Orion.

"Prowl!" She scolded while he thrashed clicking angrily at the seekerlet while she poked at the claw marks now on her frame.

"I'll call for ratchet." Orion said while Ariel nodded. Five loud enraged chirps came from the twin brothers and the triplets before the daycare erupted into angry shrieks, clicks and buzzes.

* * *

Looking at each other the caretakers rushed around trying to sooth the angered sparklings but sadly to no avail.

* * *

Covering her audio's the seekerlet released a loud, high pitched wail.

* * *

Everything stopped and or froze. Sparklings watching as the seekerlet wailed and cried sadly before red servos plucked the little one from Orion's servos, causing both to blink a little startled though the little seekerlet continued to cry. The larger red bot known as ironhide cradled the minuscule seekerlet gently while rumbling his engine. Soon enough she had calmed down to sniffles and was clinging to him. Burying her face plates into his chest plates whining softly and whimpering.

"There. Much better." He said gruffly while Chromia raced over after putting the triplets down in a play pen. A large red servo came to the femmlings helm and stroked it softly as she sniffled again. Leaning into the large servo that was bigger then she was.

"Hide how did you do that?" Chromia asked carefully taking the sparkling. Said sparkling clinging to her while the gruff red mech snorted softly.

"Ah' figured if th' twins liked 'er then the same technique ah' use to put them to recharge and calm them down might work on 'er. Seems like ah' was right." He huffed before looking to the door as ratchet walked in. Causing most of the sparklings to squeak and cower back or hide into the caretaker holding them.

Blinking over chromia's shoulder the seekerlet squealed loudly and disappeared from the femmes servos to land on ratchet's chest plastes. Claws hooked onto the edge of his armor as she clicked, chirped and peeped at him frantically. Blinking in shock he chuckled and unhooked her from his chest plates and holding her close.

"Hello to you too little one." He chuckled while ironhide smiled.

* * *

A/N: hey! okay so this is all i have so far and i am working on getting to the rest of it so PLEASE bare with me.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! author here! just putting that i only own my OC's and any Cannon Characters belong Hasbro and Transformers!

* * *

Meanwhile back at the warehouse, Hyperdrive looked up from switching out the warm cloth with a cool one on Backslash when a bot knocked on the door. A frown etched itself onto her face-plates as she stood and headed for the door. Her engine revved lightly out of anxiety and she opened the door a little. She froze when the enforcer at the door looked up from the note pad.

"Hyperdrive?" He asked. She nodded lightly.

"I am... Can I help you with something?" She kept the door as closed as she dared. His face remained expressionless.  
"Is your mate home, miss?" She frowned some more and nodded.

"He is, he has a virus though. He's incapable of leaving the berth sadly," she answered, cautiously. She thought she saw his optics narrow slightly and felt a small jump in her spark.

"His sibling from vos put in a request to have me check out your home. Would you mind if I come in?" He asked while her energon ran cold. Nodding lightly, she opened the door completely and allowed the taller mech through. Shutting the door lightly behind him, she moved for the 'kitchen'.  
"I don't know how much you'll be able to get out of him." She said moving to put the med kit away. The enforcer simply gave an acknowledging hum of his engine as he carefully inspected the unit. He noted the pictures of all the creations and Hyperdrive but saw none of Backslash. Frowning lightly, he made a note on the pad before continuing the inspection.

"How long has your mate had this virus?" Hyperdrive watched the enforcer carefully inspect her home and forced down a rev of dislike when she thought his optics lingered a little too long on her eldest femme creation.

"Not long. It started last Solar cycle. We don't have the credits to take him to a medical center so I've been looking after him," she explained. He jotted down a few more notes. She watched cautiously while her optics darkened, catching him again lingering a little too long on Razorwind as he looked around.

"Might I be able to talk to your mate? Ask him a few questions." He stated while she nodded warily.

"I suppose. He's not in the best of moods." She explained, leading him deeper into the unit. He again, took note of the pictures of all the creations and hyperdrive but none of Backslash and cleared his vocals.

"I see that you have pictures of you and your creations yet none of your mate. May I inquire why?" He asked while she stayed quiet.

"He's... Not one for being in pictures. He'd much rather take them then be in them(,)" she explained, before carefully easing the door opened as the berth room slowly filled with light.

"Backslash? My spark?" She questioned softly while the enforcer waited patiently. The only answer she got was the soft snoring from clogged vents, which to the enforcer, cleared Hyperdrive's excuse about his virus. Shutting the door softly, she turned to the mech.

"He's... He's resting. I'm sorry." She said before leading him back into the kitchen. She gestured for him to take a seat and gathered a cube of energon for herself before sitting as well.

"May I ask why Lightracer requested that you come here?" She asked. He made another note in his data pad.

"She had said she was worried about the condition with her side-creations and you and your mate." He stated. She blinked and put the cube down before she crushed it.

"Ma'am, if the femme ruler of vos has expressed a concern for your creations housing unit situation I may be forced to bring in CPS and have your creations removed from you and your mates lives." He stated leaning forwards as her face plates morphed into horror.

"So, if you would be so kind. I have a few questions to ask you."


End file.
